La Razón de tu dolor
by girl-hatake95
Summary: Un día de lluvia y el susurro de esas tres palabras le recordaban por que existía, había sido creado para ella. Estaba consciente de que nunca podría remplazarlo a él, pero al menos haría soportable su dolor.


¡Hola!

En esta ocasión les traigo este pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió hace tiempo, pero que apenas termine de escribir, quiero dedicarlo a **YOUKO SOLEDAD**, una amiga y escritora a la que desde hace tiempo le debía un fic.

**La ****Razón de tu dolor.**

Acababa de regresar de inspeccionar los alrededores de la zona cerciorándose de que no hubiera ningún Ninja cerca, entro a la vieja cabaña escondida entre las montañas de piedra oscura donde esperaban el informe de los demás Akatsukis.

Abrió la puerta provocando el rechinar de los cerrojos oxidados, esperando verla en la mesa dándole figura a alguna hoja de papel, mas sin embargo ella no estaba.

Dirigió su vista hacia la ventana, notando el cielo opaco y como las gotas de agua se estrellaban contra ella, formando una cortina que resbalaba lentamente.

Eso lo explicaba todo.

Se dio la vuelta y abandono la habitación, dirigiéndose a donde sabia de antemano que la encontraría.

Subió a lo más alto de la montaña donde el suelo era rocoso y duro y efectivamente; allí estaba ella; sentada en las orillas del barranco sin temerle a caer, abrazaba sus piernas recargando la cabeza entre la hendidura de sus rodillas, sus ojos verdes contemplaban el cielo gris con gesto ausente, su cabello estaba mojado y las gotas resbalaban por su piel palidezca y fría como el mármol, sin embargo no se esforzaba en cubrirse de ellas, parecía ser que no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Al contrario:

Los días lluviosos eran los favoritos de Konan.

¿Por qué?

Por que podía dejar que las lágrimas resbalaran libremente por sus mejillas sin que los demás lo notaran, podía dejar salir todas sus emociones sin demostrar que era débil. Por que era el único momento en el que la mascara de orgullo y frialdad que aparentaba se destruía y dejaba salir todo el dolor que en realidad sentía.

Por que ella era como el papel: si se moja se desmorona.

Si ella sufría, a cualquiera le parecería masoquismo que le gustaran los días lluviosos, pero existía una razón por la cual los amaba a pesar de lo doloroso que eran:

Los días lluviosos eran los favoritos de _él_.

Cerró sus ojos rinnegan, para luego dirigirse hacia ella con pasos lentos.

Al estar a escasos centímetros se detuvo, observando su rostro inexpresivo, era como una escultura perfecta, tallada con gran precisión encarnizando a la belleza de una diosa griega.

Se sentó a su lado a la orilla de la montaña rocosa, junto a ella, pasando el brazo por encima de sus hombros logrando cubrirla de la lluvia con su capa. Posteriormente levanto la mirada y contemplar igualmente hacia la nada, con la mirada perdida en las nubes opacas y grises.

-Yahiko…-fue el débil susurro que se desprendió de los labios de ella a la vez que reclinaba su cabeza sobre su pecho, sin dejar de ver el cielo nublado.

El nombre retumbo en su mente, Yahiko, no era que Konan creyera que él era de cabellos naranjas, mas bien se refería a que sus pensamientos nostálgicos eran invadidos por _él_.

Por que los días de lluvia eran las ocasiones en que tenia la sensación de que Yahiko estaba cercas de ella.

Konan levanto levemente su rostro para quedar a la altura de su rostro, sus ojos verde esmeralda chocaron con los rinnegan de él, fue entonces cuando pudo verlos, pudo percibir que las gotas que resbalaban de su rostro no eran de lluvia, eran lagrimas, que detrás de esa cortina de frialdad estaba oculto un sufrimiento, por que ella sufría en silencio.

Ella alzo una de sus palidezcas manos hasta la frente de el, se estremeció al sentir los fríos y tiesos dedos tocar su piel, que fue remplazado por la calidez con la que Konan comenzaba a alejar los mechones húmedos de su frente, podía sentir el calor humano y el afecto con el que lo hacia.

Su mano descendió hasta terminar sobre su mejilla, ambos observándose fijamente a los ojos, sus rostros tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones que se entremezclaban entre si.

Konan termino con la distancia que los separaba y deposito un suave beso sobre sus labios, un beso con el que dejo ver a flote todas las emociones que la embargaban: El dolor y la agonía, el sufrimiento y la angustia, la melancolía y el lamento. Pero también demostraban un cariño y afecto sin igual.

Ese beso era para Yahiko.

En cuestión de segundos ella se alejo y volvió a recargar su frente contra su pecho, respirando entrecortadamente cerró los ojos fuertemente, como si e esa manera lograra librarse del daño emocional almacenado en su corazón.

-lo extraño demasiado…-murmuro con voz desgarrada, echa pedazos por que no podía engañarse, sabia que el _no_ era Yahiko.

-lo se, Konan…lo se- le respondió rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos en un intento de darle consuelo.

Por que esas tres palabras de Konan le recordaban el porque había creado a Pain, por que sabia que ella no sobreviviría si Yahiko no estaba, el lo era todo para Konan, lo necesitaba para vivir, el nunca podría remplazarlo, no obstante, al menos, el que Konan viera su rostro lograría hacer que _el dolor _se volviera soportable.

El dolor_, _esa era la causa su nombre, por que así como una moneda tiene dos caras, así como existen las ventajas existen las desventajas, así era el tener a Pain.

Por que de esta manera el dolor se volviera soportable, no obstante nunca desaparecería, el verlo todos los días también seria su martirio eterno, por que el verlo le recordaría que el murió, que Yahiko cambio su vida por la de ella.

Por que por eso existía _Pain_.

Por que era la razón de su _dolor_.


End file.
